


Заноза

by Mr_Sandwave



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Джим Кирк снова вляпывается





	Заноза

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке укуренного рандомайзера. Рандомайзер, прости, не совсем то, что ты хотел!  
> Персонажи: Сару/Джеймс Кирк /Пол Стаметс  
> Описание: Петь колыбельные с акцентом в зале совещаний  
> Условия: Слэш, hurt no comfort , R  
> Дополнительное условие/сквик: Эротические игрушки

— Хью, напомни мне, почему именно я таскаюсь за нашим гостем? — Стаметс упал рядом с мужем на диванчик в зале совещаний и кивнул в сторону светловолосого парня, зависшего у репликатора.  
— Потому, что лишь у тебя уровень капитанский уровень допуска, а я прицепом пошёл… Ну кто ж знал, что парень попал к нам из будущего?  
Стаметс застонал и подлез Хью под руку.  
— Он меня достал. Я не пустил его в инженерный, так он попытался пролезть туда через вентиляцию!  
— И? — Хью обнял мужа, взъерошил ему волосы и огладил ладонью шею, наслаждаясь редкими мгновениями почти наедине.  
— Застрял. Ну что ты ржешь?  
Хью действительно смеялся до слёз.  
— Не, ну... с его задницей неудивительно…  
— Так ты на его задницу смотришь, а не на мою?! — возмутился Стаметс.  
— Пол, успокойся. Он сам её всем демонстрирует. Сару чуть не довёл.  
— Как? Задницей?  
Калбер фыркает.  
— Почти. Сару зашел в медотсек за данными. А парень... его словно к нам из борделя зашвырнуло. Всё, что я из него достал, — рядом на столике лежало. Сару и поинтересовался…  
— Святааая тихоходка!  
— Угу. Парень и начал рассказывать. А когда Сару выдал, что считает такое вот всё излишним, то признался, что своего остроухого тоже долго раскочегаривал на секс-игрушки. Предложил и Сару попробовать. Тот исчез из медотсека, как будто телепортировался.  
— Прелесть, Хью. Моя работа не настолько увлекательна. Кстати, колись, что там было, на столике.  
— Ну уж нет, врачебная тайна. Но ничего из того, что мы бы не пробовали.  
— Там были зажимы на соски, браслеты для фиксации, ошейник и анальная пробка с виброрежимом, — гость «Дискавери» сел рядом с Калбером, держа в руках стаканчик с кофе. — Вы такие же скучные в постели, как и тот, розовокожий?  
Стаметс дёрнул возмущённо головой и поджал губы.  
— Мистер Сару — келпианец. У их расы эволюционно сложился быстрый и безыскусный секс. И нет, мы не скучные!  
— Док, а твой парень всегда так умничает? А то я завидую, всю жизнь дрочил на умных, на одного остроухого — уже лет пять.  
— Это мой муж, мистер Кирк, — уточнил Калбер и не без гордости добавил: — И да, он самый умный на этом корабле. И нет, фантазировать о нём я вам точно не разрешаю.  
Стаметс довольно улыбнулся. Хью говорил чистейшую правду.  
— Завидую, — внезапно погрустнел Кирк. — Я на своём не смогу жениться, директива... нельзя старшему командному составу... Кстати, муж доктора, а чего ты меня в инженерный не пустил?  
— Там не убрано, — огрызнулся Стаметс.  
— Ха! Оргию устроили? — картинно удивился Кирк, возвращаясь к своему образу безалаберного трепла.  
— Да. С грибами и пронзанием вселенных, — гордо заявил Стаметс, жалея немного, что эту правду Кирк уж точно примет за прикол.  
— Воу. Я хочу остаться у вас! — Кирк распахнул глаза ещё шире.  
— Временная аномалия закончится через 43 часа и восемнадцать минут, — Сару смотрел на Кирка не моргая, но парень даже не дёрнулся.   
У самого Стаметса взгляд лейтенанта-коммандера порой вызывал странное чувство тревоги. Возможно, из-за этого нереального сине-зелёного цвета огромной радужки и странных способностей предчувствовать смертельную опасность. Как он подошёл, Стаметс тоже не расслышал. Сару ходил тихо и незаметно, что не раз ставило его в неловкое положение.   
— А, Сару, — Кирк поставил опустевший стаканчик рядом с собой. — Мне тут рассказали, что у вашего вида... Ой, ну зачем в бок, там синяки! В общем, я готов лично показать, для чего вот это всё в пакете. Эй, он что, разозлилсяа-а-а-а-а.... хр-р-р-р…  
— Спасибо, мистер Калбер. Но я не одобряю применение настолько радикальных мер.  
— Не за что мистер Сару. И ничего ему от снотворного не будет.. Пол?!  
Стаметс, посмеиваясь, уложил обмякшего Кирка поудобнее и тихонько запел на русском, сильно перевирая некоторые звуки.  
— Баю-баюшки-баю, не ложьися на краю.... кхмммм.... йа всегда ложьуся с кра-а-аю, и спокойно засыпа-а-айу…  
— Пол... Ох, Пол...


End file.
